A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. A fan section may drive air along a bypass flowpath while a compressor section may drive air along a core flowpath. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. The compressor section typically includes low pressure and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low pressure and high pressure turbines. The turbine section includes multiple stages of blades and vanes. As fluid flows through the turbine section, the flow causes the blades to rotate about an axis of rotation. The vanes, positioned between each row of blades, are used to redirect the flow in order to maximize the power received by the downstream blades.
Temperatures within the turbine section may be relatively high, as the flow of fluid is received initially from the combustor section of the gas turbine engine. Cooling air may be extracted from the compressor section and used to cool the gas path components. Cooled components may include, for example, rotating blades and stator vanes in the turbine section.